A. Implement standards of performance for existing and newly developed HIV/AIDS virologic assays and assess the ability of Sites to successfully perform the assays. B. Conduct studies on the adaptation, standardization and application of new and existing HIV/AIDS virologic and biostatistic methodologies. C. Acquire, characterize, store, document and disburse quality control materials and reagents to include biohazardous materials and infectious agents. D. Disseminate Virology Quality Assessment technical and scientific data. E. Maintain computerized software systems that support the VQA Program.